


[podfic] Cubicles

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Old Man Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Time Runs Out (Marvel), hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: After the Illumnati and Sue Storm have captured Steve, they put him in the glass cube next to Tony, instead of trying to work with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Cubicles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cubicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403584) by [Loran_Arameri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri). 



> This is one of the first 616 SteveTony fics I ever read, and it's still in my head, months later, so thank you Loran, for writing it, and for giving me permission to podfic it, you're the best. <3
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy listening, and have a lovely day.

[Cubicles](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15uObvRz0oP9p7Yth8CNpvKFy-oKmMTPG)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: Sour Times by Portishead


End file.
